


A Day At the beach (Ozqrow week day 7)

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Cloqwork Family [3]
Category: RWB
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: The Xio Long Roses and the Branwen-Pines go to the beach, but the youngest, Garnet, is a bit hesitant of trying to have fun. Her dads help her out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Cloqwork Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729741
Kudos: 7





	A Day At the beach (Ozqrow week day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little entry and my favorite entry for Ozqrow week day 7: Free Day! I hope you enjoy it and hopefully this means I can start updating a bit more often again!

Ozqrow Day 7: Free Day

It was a rare occasion that the Branwen/Pine and the Xio Long Rose family to get together and go out somewhere all together. It had also been awhile since they had been to the beach, so when Tai proposed the idea of going to the beach over the weekend, they agreed.

The kids were ecstatic to finally spend time away from home. Well, everyone except the youngest of the Branwen-Pine's; Garnet.

Qrow had found Garnet in the rubble of Mountain Glenn, in what used to be Merlot's lab. She was an experiment who had lost her memory during said collapse. They kept her in a clinic filled with the latest Atlas tech, and almost a year later, Ozpin adopted her into their family-without informing Qrow or the others. That night's dinner was...very eventful, to say the least.

Of course, because she was basically half girl, half grimm or a grimm humanoid type thing-she couldn't really go outside and interact with others, so she was rightfully anxious about going to a place where people were known to gather. Even with the reassurance of Taiyang and her fathers saying that this was a secluded beach, she was still too anxious, but relented at the pleading of her older sister.

And now, they were on a little secluded beach, Qrow and Taiyang going head to head in a volleyball match with Ruby, Yang, Oscar, and Maylea. Ozpin sat and watched from afar as Garnet hid behind a beach chair, listening to Zwei's snoring. Ozpin watched as his husband spiked the ball high into the air as Tai dove for it, hitting it back over the net.

"I got it!" Maylea shouted, hitting hard over the net, hitting Yang in the face. Yang frowned as she grabbed the ball and spiked it in right towards her, her blonde hair a fiery glow.

Maylea nearly missed the horrible attack as the volleyball hit the ground and hit it hard.

"Woah, woah! Let's calm down a bit, Firecracker, " Qrow said.

"That's what cowards say! Face me like a man, Uncle Qrow!" She yelled.

Ozpin couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder where she got that from."

Qrow picked the ball up and held it out. "Alright, Tai. If I win, you watch my kids for a whole weekend."

"And if I win, you watch my kids for a whole week!"

"That's not how this works."

"That's exactly how this works."

"It's-"

"Will you just hurry up?!" Maylea exclaimed.

Ozpin chuckled a bit. They defiantly needed to check Maylea's attitude, but at least she was having fun. Not so much for Garnet.

He glanced to the side to see the little Grimm girl, still under the beach chair and peaking through the little holes. She had covered herself head to toe in layers.

"Garnet, love," he said, turning to face her, "why don't you go play with your siblings and cousins?"

The 7-year-old shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'm fine watching the rat."

"Garnet, Zwei is a dog. Not a rat."

She shrugged. She was never able to grasp the idea of different life forms such as dogs and cats. "When can I go home?"

"Not for a while, dear..."

Garnet peaked out from behind the beach chair. "Why did you even bring me here? I'm not even supposed to be out in public."

Ozpin frowned as he stood up and walked over to Garnet, crouching to the young girl's height. "Garnet, I know you're scared, but I don't want you to miss out on life just because you're different. I want you to experience life in all of its glory-see the magic."

"I thought there was no magic."

"Hypothetically, dear. What I mean to say is, I want you to see the world for what it truly is."

Garnet shuffled back into the shadow of the chair, not saying a word. Ozpin sighed, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" His husband asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It seems our little Garnet is still hesitant about being here."

Qrow nodded. He leaned down and took a look under the chair. "GG-"

"If you're not gonna take me home, don't bother."

"G, c'mon. At least come out with me to see the ocean, huh? How bout that?" He wagered.

Garnet thought for a minute before she crawled from under the chair and into Qrow's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the shore line, trying to carefully remove her giant floppy hat from her head, but she quickly pulled it back down.

"No."

"Nettie, it's hot. You're probably burning up."

"I don't want anyone to see me."

"No one is here. And if anybody tries to lay their hands on you, I'll kick their ass."

Garnet made a small noise of uncertainty before she removed the sunglasses from her face and the hat from her head. She squinted as her red and black eyes tried to adjust to the bright light.

"Ow..." She mumbled.

"You don't gotta look...just listen."

Garnet nodded, rubbing her eyes as she listened intently. They stood there for a while, taking everything in.

"....Water, " the youngest sibling said, "Water. It sounds..nice. I can hear something out there."

"What else?"

She sniffed the air. "Fresh but salty. I don't like the salt smell. I can smell something.. sweet?"

"You sure?"

She nodded. "It's the others...they're happy and all of their smells are mixing together. It's...kinda gross."

Qrow chuckled. Garnet lifted her head, her eyes widening in surprise. Now she could see the true beauty that was right in front of her. All of the brilliant colors, the vastness of the ocean. She couldn't believe it. "Wow..." She breathed.

"You like it?" He asked.

She nodded, but she was frowning. "...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being mean. For not thanking you for bringing me here even though you were really happy about this."

Qrow shook his head. "G, it's okay. You were scared. And I get it. I was a little scared too."

"You were?"

Qrow nodded. "I mean, yeah. You're my kid. I already hate leaving you alone in the house for hours, but bringing you outside-like really outside-that scared me."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't know. You didn't know what the beach was, you didn't know what it was gonna be like. I was afraid you would wander off on your own."

"Qrow, do you know me at all? I'm not stupid."

Qrow laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just didn't want your first beach trip to be a bust."

"We still have a lot of time left, " Garnet replied, hoping out of Qrow's arms, "I wanna try swimming."

Qrow raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Swimming. I want to learn to swim. Maylea! I need to borrow your floaty!"

Qrow was still trying to take in everything his daughter just said as she walked over to the others. Did she just say that she wanted to swim? Garnet?

"What's going on?" Ozpin asked.

"She's going to swim."

"Who? Maylea?"

"No, Nettie."

Ozpin's mouth flew open. "What? Garnet?"

"I can't believe it either."

"Should...should we do something?" He asked.

"I dunno. She's...never really been like this."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Qrow opened his mouth to speak, until he saw Garnet with the others. She was smiling as they were all trying to give her advice on how to swim.

She was smiling so big. She was so causal, so relaxed. Like any anxieties that she had were never there in the first place.

"It's...actually a really good thing. Yeah, really good." He said, looking to Ozpin and smiling.

Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against Qrow's shoulder. "That's good. That's...good."

Qrow chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband's head. Fatherhood, anxious husbands, lots of kids, new things, first things-this was his life now.

This was his life, and he was gonna live it for as long as he could.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I will see you later!


End file.
